The present invention relates a flag and banner hanging apparatus and methods, and more particularly relates to an apparatus and method for hanging seasonal flags/banners that allows the installer/remover to stand on the ground while installing/removing flags from their mounting brackets.
Many entities hang flags and banners (hereafter generally referred to as “banners”) from posts, poles, buildings and other upright structures. The reasons are varied, and range from improving the appearance of city streets, to advertising, to promoting team products and activities, to celebrating holidays and special events. Known systems for hanging the flags and banners require that the installer/remover be at a height of the flag/banner in order to attach (or detach) the flag/banner to mounting brackets. For example, see FIG. 43 which illustrates one method in prior art. Also, ladders and other means can be used.
However, known prior art methods and apparatus are less efficient than desired, require considerable man-power and capital equipment, and require effort to make them safe and to limit liability during installation/removal. Also, known prior art methods and apparatus often tend to unacceptably require disruption of traffic flow during installation/removal. For example, the illustrated method of FIG. 43 lifts a worker high in the air by a utility lift truck with personnel basket, but is relatively costly (since it requires a lift truck or other expensive capital equipment), less safe than desired (since the worker is lifted high above ground, and potentially in close proximity to high voltage electricity), cumbersome (since the connection often requires separate bolts/zip-ties/or/fasteners), is labor intensive, and requires that the adjacent area be temporarily roped off or closed (so that pedestrians and/or vehicles don't pass under the worker) and/or that parking meters/spaces be hooded and/or paid for in advance of the banner installation, adding significantly to the expenses. An improvement is desired that provides savings/improvements in terms of cost, capital investment, efficiency of install and removal, and safety. Also, an improvement is desired that potentially eliminates the need for traffic engineering services while working from a road right of way to install or remove the banners/flags.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.